prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dani Powell
Dani Powell a headstrong no-nonsense cop who quickly becomes impressed with Malcolm Bright's work. Pilot. Early Life Dani Powell was born and raised in the Bronx. Pilot. Season 1 Dani Powell is working a case with JT Tarmel when she is introduced to Malcolm Bright. He quickly comes to the realization that the woman was killed by a copycat of The Surgeon. Pilot. Days later she accompanies Gil Arroyo, JT and Malcolm to the morgue office. They're a band formed by Dr. Edrisa Tanaka the women had engaged in consensual bondage. This leads them to the apartment of their Dom, Nico Stavros. They find him tied up, and someone fires at them. Dani chases him out only to lose him soon after. She runs into Gill who was arrived late when an explosion in the building goes off. She finds Malcolm outside, who has a severed hand in a cooler. Later Malcolm adds to his profile of the serial killer. Believing him to be, among other things, bald. Later Malcolm crashes into Dani while suffering from a night terror. She goes with him to an up-scale New York party looking for Carter Berkhead. The two split up and she finds his wife. They go to a private room to talk, only to be attacked by her husband. Dani is knocked out, and before she can stab him Malcolm enters. He reveals he is the son of The Surgeon, and before he can be killed Gil and JT arrive. Outside Gil explains how the two met. Pilot. JT and Dani were called to the crime scene, and surprised to find Malcolm. After visually overlooking the crime scene, Dr. Edrisa Tanaka snipped off the stitches holding the victim's mouth closed, only for multiple black mamba's sneaks to exit, but Malcolm was able to handle the situation. Back at headquarters, they all agreed to follow up on the estranged family member Liam Houser. Unfortunately, he ran into a warehouse that was housing many animals for the black market. Everyone chased after him, but the chase was cut short after Malcolm got bit by a poisonous snake. Annihilator. The next day Malcolm was back on his feet, and after finding out Liam had supposedly killed himself, now believed he was murdered and wanted to follow up with the family lawyer about suspicious payments. The two arrived at Jon Littman's who was making burgers for his family. Malcolm came to the conclusion that he was actually the estranged son of the murdered father. Dani suggested he come quietly, and not have to make a scene in front of his family. Unfortunately, he had already poisoned them, as well as himself. Malcolm ran to the car for the first-aid kit, giving everyone a boost of adrenaline to counteract the poison. That night Dani had to drive Malcolm home after having a bad reaction from his medication while drinking with Gil. Annihilator. Dani and the rest of the team were called out to the forest to examine a murder victim. Malcolm showed up later and brought everyone lollipops. They quickly realized that the man had his entire brain missing. Soon finding out a lot of the victims were connected to the University's secret experiments using grad students and LSD. Malcolm and Dani were later contacted by one of the doctors, only to hear him attacked on the other side of his phone call. They ran over to the University, and Dani went after the assailant while Malcolm looked after Dr. They later find out the doctor was poisoned with immense amount of LSD. They then went to have a quick visit with Dr. Elaine Brown who gave them the suspect Dominic Render. he was later shot dead by the doctor after he poisoned her with a ridiculous amount of LSD and attacking Malcolm. Fear Response. He enters a lavish New York apartment to find the dead model. JT is a fan and reveals her body was laid out in the same style as her first major advertisement magazine spread. With her now-boyfriend, Axel X as the photographer. Upon hearing Axel X is outside, Malcolm & Gil confront him. The next day at work, Malcolm talks to Dani about how horrible of a son he has been to his parents and sister (who he hangs up on). Everyone discusses the case, and realize she saw her killed. Malcolm recognizes this intense stalking behavior and head back to her building. Back at the police station, JT brings up the boyfriend will be leaving for Europe soon. Malcolm insists they go to the party to head them off, but they can't get a search warrant in time. Malcolm goes to the party alone and soon able to coax Ajax outside with. They are then confronted by the real killer, a friend of Ajax. He tells Ajax to leave, and despite Malcolm's taking heat beats him to die. But before he shot, the rest of the NYPD show up and arrest them both. Designer Complicity. Deni was surprised to find Malcolm at the crime scene, inside of a speakeasy was a dead bodyguard and a high ranking drug dealer named Jacques Desir from Haiti with his tongue cut out. Dani was confident that Estime didn't do it, and went with everyone to a church for an impromptu meeting with the drug dealer named Saulo. He insisted that as a Catholic man, he didn't kill anyone and certainly didn't cut out anyone's tongue. Back at HQ Gil demands Dani stay quiet while he and TJ work on getting a warrant for Saulo and Estime. Ignoring her boss's demand she goes to the club, only to be followed by Malcolm. They are instantly spotted by Estime who calls them into talk. He also insists he had nothing to do with any recent deaths, but the conversation was short-lived when the club got shot up with an AK-47. With all the gunfire a box of cocaine explodes, and Malcolm inhales a good portion of it. Too high to function, Gil sends her to babysit him, for disobeying his orders. Back at Malcolm's she makes him a grilled-cheese before he starts tripping out, and she punches him, and his head knocks against the bathroom wall. She apologizes the next day, but he isn't bothered by it. During the stakeout she does admit she used to work undercover, and knows Estime personally, she even got addicted to cocaine for two years, and when she OD he brought her back to life. Inside the shop they find Estime and Trini. Malcolm was able to deduct that it was Fabiola’s mother, Trini Cadichon who killed Jacques Desir. Felling trapped she put the knife to Estime’s throat. But Dani was able to talk her down, and even goes outside to tell Saulo that he died. Giving him a fresh start, Dani wishes him well. The Trip. All Souls and Sadists. Dani was called to Malcolm's house after he received a phone call from his father sealed off office. Malcolm awkwardly pointed out a couple of things in the foyer rather embarrassed at his rather luxurious upbringing. Later they went over the profile for Hall and soon both Dani and Malcolm went to question Father Leo who had housed multiple victims. Unfortunately the next day they were sent Father Leo's hand in a box. She was in the room when Paul Lazar called on the phone to talk to Malcolm until Malcolm got angry when he brought up a dead woman in the box. Before he left. Family Friend. Dani along with everyone else was called to a luxurious hotel to find a dead police officer and Hooker. She was sad that such a prominent and good police officer had apparently committed a murder-suicide. After Bolcom arrived he insisted it was a double murder. Before he could go too much into his spirit he was interrupted by an old colleague Colette. finishers personally requested to work along the case with her, and her boss Gil agreed. It wasn't long before she realized she had been requested in order to relay information about Malcolm, but she adamantly refused. Later she accompanied killed when they found out Malcolm had found out that their location of Paul and was at his childhood home. Silent Night. While listening to a quick summary of the last 12 hours Dani and JT were annoyed to be stuck doing grunt work by FBI Colette Swanson. while going over the scrapbook from Matilda's house Dani recognized the cabin and connected it to the one Malcolm had always been trying to locate. She convinced Colette that that is where Paul Lazar would be holding Malcolm and they assembled a SWAT team. However it was in vain because neither were there. Alone Time. Notes * Was addicted to cocain for two years. She even over-dosed and almost died. The Trip. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:NYPD